kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Baron's Genesis Transformation!
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This episode marks the debut of Baron Lemon Energy Arms. Synopsis Mai wants to know why Kota has been hiding from her, and he reveals the truth to her about Helheim Forest, as well as the Inves and the fate of Yuya, upsetting Mitsuzane, who is still under orders from his brother. Meanwhile, Kaito plans to finish his fight with Deemushu. Plot Listening to Takatora, Mitsuzane learns that his brother is willing to bear the sin and that he would one day be forced to make such a decision. The next day, Mitsuzane is livid to learn that Kouta had told Mai the truth of the Inves and Yggdrasill. When Mai tries to public reveal what she knows, Mitsuzane summons Inves to attack the rally with Armored Riders destroying the monsters. Mitsuzane gets upset with Kota for making Mai sad for revealing the truth to her before finding him slapped by the girl he loves. At the lab, after reviewing the footage of him fight Dēmushu, Ryoma considers Kaito no longer needed in his plans before Yoko uncharacteristically suggests giving the teen another chance as Mitsuzane arrives with a proposition. As Yoko gives Kaito a Genesis Driver with Zack confronting him over allying himself with their enemy, Mitsuzane has Kota come with him to Helhiem Forest to track down the Overlords before taking a hit so Marika can attack Gaim as he equips Kachidoki Arms to defeat her before checking Mitsuzane. By the time he gets Gaim to leave him to find the Overlords, Mitsuzane tells Yoko he will handle things from here. By that time, Kaito uses the Lemon Energy Lock Seed and Genesis Driver to become New Generation Rider Baron and fight Dēmushu as Gaim eventually arrives and attempts to stop their fight. In the end, furious of being overpowered by Baron, Dēmushu only leaves as being telepathically contacted by Redyue that their leader would not be pleased of the turn of events. Forced to watch Dēmushu fall back, Baron argues with Gaim with Ryugen taking advantage to snipe Kota from behind. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Ichigo, Peach Energy, Kachidoki **Ryugen: ***Budou **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms (x2), Ichigo Arms, Jimber Peach Arms, Kachidoki Arms (x2, once attempted) **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms Errors *During Gaim Jimber Peach Arms' battle with Marika, every time he fired the Sonic Arrow, the shots were colored yellow as opposed to his form's color pink. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, . *During this episode's airing, a commercial for Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, featuring new Arms for the Armored Riders was shown. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「バロンのゲネシス変身！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「バロンのゲネシス変身！」 Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode